mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daring Doubt/@comment-1658827-20190925023654
I loved this episode. Definitely a good close-out on Daring Do, and all her partners-in-crime (Caballeron, Ahuizotl). I honestly loved it from start to finish. You have Rainbow Dash, naturally only wanting to believe her friend Daring Do and refusing to buy a word of what any villain says. You have Fluttershy, always willing to be nice to others and hear them out. You have Daring Do (since I'm never gonna call her by her author name, since I prefer the name Daring Do) and Caballeron throwing shots at each other. And then you have another cute adventure. And, yes, another villain reform! I love them. Sorry, but I don't get why people hate villain reforms so much. Are you people forgetting you're watching a show? A show with heart behind it? A show meant to make you happy, not make you feel sad? If you want stupid villains to just keep being villains, go watch Breaking Bad, or some other stupid real-life show where the jerks will always be jerks. There's nothing more feel-good than watching bad guys realize the error of their ways and become better for it. Is this not what we would all want anyway in real life? I really don't get people nowadays. Anyway, watching everyone forced to tell the truth was amusing, and honestly I didn't see the parts with Ahuizotl coming. I had a guess Caballeron would be reformed in the end, but not Ahuizotl. I kinda just figured he was meant to be a monster and just continue to do monster things. But, nope! That ending was hilarious and unexpected, but I loved it. And, can I just say that Fluttershy has come a long way? I really hated her and Rarity the most all the way back in season 1. They were always at the bottom of my character rankings (along with Pinkie). Because Rarity is just awful, Fluttershy is so utterly ridiculous and one-note, and Pinkie is extremely annoying. That's how I always felt. So, have my opinions changed now that we're in the last season? Honestly, yes. Twilight and Dash are still my #1 and #2 favorites, as they have been from the start. But while Applejack used to be #3 for me, now she's been replaced by Fluttershy. And Pinkie Pie has moved into #4, moved up one slot from #5. Applejack has sadly moved down to #5, since she's still just as boring or forgettable as she always was. Rarity, I'm afraid, remains dead last. She has done nothing to improve herself over the years or seasons, and I just will never like her. Sorry. DARING DO EPISODE RANKINGS: 1. Daring Doubt (Adore) 2. Daring Don't (Love) 3. Daring Done (Love) 4. Stranger Than Fan Fiction (Like) SEASON 9 RANKINGS: 1. The Last Laugh (Adore) 2. Daring Doubt (Adore) 3. Frenemies (Adore) 4. The Summer Sun Setback (Adore) 5. Between Dark And Dawn (Adore) 6. Sparkle’s Seven (Love) 7. She Talks To Angel (Love) 8. Dragon Dropped (Love) 9. 2, 4, 6, Greaaat (Love) 10. Student Counsel (Love) 11. Common Ground (Love) 12. Going To Seed (Like) 13. The Point Of No Return (Like) 14. Sweet & Smoky (Like) 15. The Beginning Of The End 2 (Like) 16. The Beginning Of The End 1 (Like) 17. She's All Yak (Like) 18. Uprooted (Neutral) 19. A Horse Shoe-In (Dislike) 20. The Last Crusade (Dislike) 21. A Trivial Pursuit (Hate)